Train Ride to your Heart
by Whocares1814
Summary: Roxas never liked train rides, especially the subway… but when you meet a very handsome and charming, potential "train buddy", things can't be all that bad. They may even get better. Akuroku.


**Train ride to your heart**

A train station was never an option of transportation for Roxas at 7:15 in the morning. Especially the subway. Rush hours were a bitch to tolerate when you're already late for class. Sure, he could ride a bus… but dealing with ear-wracking car horns, traffic jams and health deteriorating smoke were even greater bitches to handle. Every single morning on a school day, hundreds of people, young and old, student or worker, normal or weird would rather take the train station to wherever the heck they need to be even though it would be like fuck to budge and shove your way just to get inside.

Roxas was no exception. With his fairly small stature, every morning were always like a miracle when he could get in, survive, get out then breathe again. Most of the time, people would stay put and mind their own business once you all got in and squeezed together like a fresh can of sardines. This Monday morning, wasn't that time.

The air conditioner was broken and everyone was fidgety, hot headed and fucking sweating their asses out. The train smelled like perspiration, B.O. and mixed up perfumes. Some got their fans out and started flapping away with no concern who they were hitting with the fan or their hair flying everywhere.

It was a train ride to hell.

Roxas was currently in the centre, barely able to move, trying to hold on to a handle bar that he couldn't quite reach but tried anyway. When he gave up and put his aching arm down, he sighed, relying on the sea of people to balance his stance whenever the train stopped and went… Then it happened.

He was still five stations away from his stop… when he felt a hand on his butt… gently swaying from his left to his right cheek and repeating the motion. Roxas tensed. _OH FUCK… this is disgusting!_

He couldn't quite see who his sudden unwanted personal butt groper was because he couldn't turn his head, couldn't look down. With fans, outstretched arms, broad shoulders and squeezed bodies everywhere in sight, Roxas couldn't do much now. He so desperately wanted to turn, swear the fucker off and punch his daylights out but he didn't want to cause a fuss… not with this many people already pissed off with the rising temperature and barely breathable space. So Roxas just stayed… miserably, trying to ignore the disgusting feeling of a warm, damp hand –probably sweating- now _firmly_ groping him. He squeezed his eyes shut, disgusted and scared shitless and willing that violating hand away. Damn well, it wasn't working. Now, the hand was… _Dear lord_ massaging his centre, feeling a finger tracing the seam between his cheeks through his pants. Roxas felt teary eyed. His hands were turning as cold as ice despite the very warm atmosphere. Cold sweat was running down his neck. Roxas never felt so disgusted and scared in his life. This was the_ worst_ train ride he ever.

Then… He felt a small shove behind him. The filthy touch disappeared and for a second he relaxed a bit, relieved that the offending hand disappeared. Then he heard someone texting right behind his ear and he tried to, just slightly, turn his head and see what was going on.

A guy… with amazingly spiky red hair and… green eyes and… Tall! Handsome too… The glow of his cell light was reflecting from his incredible green eyes. He was texting with his right hand really fast and for a second, Roxas thought this was the guy who was groping him when suddenly the guy flashed his phone screen right in front of him.

**Turn around and face me**.

**The bastrd is prcticly trying**

**2 rape u. he's still trying to reach **

**u frm behind me so turn around.**

For that split second after Roxas read the unexpected text on the read head's flip-up phone, he hesitated. _What if this _is_ the guy groping me and he's only trying to trick me... if I turn around… what if he touches something else?..._

Roxas had to think. Suddenly, the train stopped at a station and opened the doors. A few people were gushing out but more passengers were waiting outside. _Oh great_… but for a moment the cramped space slightly widened and Roxas used the opportunity to immediately look down behind him before they were squeezed in again.

The red head's left hand _was_ behind him… but trying to fend off another pasty looking hand which tried to move forward to his…

Roxas didn't need to hesitate now. Before the new passengers entered and the space decreased, Roxas quickly turned around and desperately pushed himself up to the guy who was trying to save his ass from being severely hand raped up to his stop.

"umfh!"

Roxas looked up, whispering "sorry" and then the doors closed… and the train ride was tighter than ever.

The ride was feeling like an eternity. For a long moment, Roxas desperately tried and failed to stop his heart from racing but his panic and fright weighed down a notch now that he knew someone was protecting him. His cheeks wore a bright shade of pink but he knew it wasn't from the heat. He couldn't look up. Even though he was very grateful to the guy who's literally trying to save his ass, being pressed together like this still made Roxas nervous.

The tall red head started texting again and Roxas tried to look behind the guy to see if the groper was still there… and trying to…

Then there was a cell phone screen in his face.

**Try 2 move backward so he cant**

**reach u. I'll follow.**

Roxas looked at determined green eyes, a wave of protection washed over him. He felt… safe. Roxas nodded, following directions and tried to move back, not realizing he was clutching the other guy's shirt from the sides to make sure he would really follow. Roxas didn't even make one step back yet and he hit unyielding solid human wall. He frowned, worried, then looked up. The red head was texting again and what Roxas saw after that confused him.

**Sory bout this.**

Roxas felt a strong arm suddenly wrap around his waist and the tall, lean body in front of him started to push forward. Roxas went red and buried his face in the other man's shirt. He felt them moving through the cramped space. Some passengers clicked their tongue, rolled their eyes and even glared at the sudden forceful and unwanted movement… but Roxas didn't see any of that. They were getting away…

They moved far enough, considering the situation –a good five steps with the crowd gathering in behind them, occupying the space they left and finally loosing that good for nothing groper. A few more glares and some grumpy swear words were thrown at them but Roxas was at ease now. His hands were getting warmer again. Roxas smiled, wrapping his arms around red head's torso and hugged him whole heartedly, shamelessly burying his face in the other man's chest, giving him a silent thanks. He felt a hand rub his back soothingly and heard buttons being pushed again. Roxas looked up.

**You're welcome :)**

At that, Roxas smiled even brighter.

Before, he desperately wanted to get off and take the next train to his station. Now, he felt like he wanted a little more time with his saviour. Feeling a firm, strong arm wrap securely and protectively around his waist and a hard lean body wrapped in his arms. His worst train ride ever suddenly turned upside down.

After three more stations passed, the red head finally spoke.

"Where's your stop?"

Roxas nearly swooned.

Roxas almost believed that the guy was mute a few minutes ago but now the voice that spoke made his blood rushing fast to different parts of his body and he clutched at the fabric of the guy's shirt again thinking about his answer.

"Traverse…"

The guy looked up at the panel above the train doors.

"That's the next one after this."

Roxas looked up. The guy's voice was calculative… his eyebrows scrunching in the middle, thinking, like he's trying to consider something then looked back down. Acid green met ocean blue… Butterflies.

"I'll get down with you and wait till you get out safe, ok?" Roxas' eyes widened. Eagles.

_How nice can this guy be?_ Out of nowhere, Roxas decidedly considered getting to know this tall red head. Perfect as he is… there's got to be a catch to this one. So Roxas took his own challenge. He smiled up at green eyes.

"Ok. Can I… can I know your name?"

The red head smiled. _Oh god…_

"It's Axel… May I know yours as well?" Axel tipped his head to the side as he asked the innocent question but not fully hiding the spark of mischief and playfulness in his bright green eyes. Pterodactyls.

Roxas smirked, trying to calm his thumping heart and mimicking Axel's playful grin. "It's Roxas."

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

**A/N: **Yay! New Story! :D So I haven't finished "Music in my box" yet but I had to get this out on my system. Tell me what you think guys! If I should end it here and leave it all to you to imagine their life together after this or continue this baby up until it grows and turn sexy. Wahaha! XD


End file.
